Pranks and Memories
by blueeyes97
Summary: George pulled a prank on the Fourth Year girls and Fred and Hermione have to fix it. Fred suspects that Hermione thinks he dumb so, they talk a bit about their past.


I was awoken by a loud thump on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" I opened my eyes, seeing Lavender Brown standing there, her long blonde curly hair messy, and wearing a pink nightdress. I groaned, disliking the girl. "What do you want, Lavender?"

"I'll tell you what I want Fred!" she said, throwing the duvet off me. "I want you to go clean the girls dorm! Your idiot of a twin somehow got in the girls dorm, and did a charm on it. Things are flying everywhere in the Fourth year girl dorms!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that my brother's an idiot for breaking a five-thousand year old spell, but-"

"Will you shut up? Just go and fix it!"

"Why me, why can't George do it? See, he's right there!" But, George was not in his bed.

"He is currently in the hospital wing for the amount of curses we sent his way."

I groaned, but dramatically rolled out of bed, and followed Lavender to the girls dorm.

All of the Fourth year girls lay around the common room. Fay Dunbar, wearing a purple nightgown, was talking to Luca Caruso, noticeably flipping her long black hair when I came downstairs. Luca saw me, wearing a light green nightgown, and looked angry, but was twisting her red braid around her finger. Pavarti was laying on her back, wearing a white nightgown, reading an issue of Witch Weekly with Harry and Hermione hugging on the front and little hearts saying "INSIDERS LOOK OF HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER'S RELATIONSHIP!" And Hermione was curled up in her favorite armchair, reading, every so often, casting looks of disgust at the magazine.

"George! How could you do that to our dorms!" said Pavarti, running up to me, Fay and Luca flocking after her. "That's where we sleep! What have we ever done to you?" She flipped her long black hair out of her face, and stared at me, her dark eyes flashing. Luca and Fay were behind her, nodding and looking angry.

"Honestly, how stupid can you three get?" said Hermione, slipping out of her chair, and making her way towards the girls. An odd thing I noticed is that she is the only Fifth year girl that was not wearing a nightgown, instead long, blue and white flannel pants, and a long sleeved blue shirt. Much more appropriate for drafty rooms of Hogwarts.

"He's obviously Fred. You have been goggling over the Weasley twins for four years, you could learn who is who," she said, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes. She turned to me. "Fred, would you like help with the dorm?"

"Um, sure, I guess," I said, running my fingers through my bright red hair. She swept pass the girls, all looking shocked at her and me. I shrugged, and follow her up the stairs before they turned into the slide.

Hermione was opening the door with a copper key when I got upstairs. She had gotten quite pretty over the years. She was average height, and thin, with a bit of curve. Her long brown hair was still bushy, but I couldn't imagine her with any other kind of hair. She had large brown eyes, that used to be innocent looking, but now is full of things no average fifteen year old witch should see, and plump pink lips that fit nicely with her pale, smooth skin.

"Are you coming?" she asked, holding open the door.

"What? Oh, yeah right," I said. I walked in and she closed the door, standing behind me. Sure enough, all sort of items were flying around the room, from books to make-up. I chuckled. "Nicely done my dear brother."

"What was that Fred?" Hermione asked. I turned around and saw Hermione, her arms crossed and her bare feet tapping.

"Nothing, my dear Hermione," I said.

"Uh-huh , sure. All right, let's get down to business. I'm tired and have to get up early tomorrow." she said. _"Accio_ wand." A long thin light brown wand with careful carvings of vine flew past my ear and into her hand.

"I expect you know the freezing charm, right?" she asked. I nodded and pulled my wand out.

We stood back to back, her head resting between my shoulder blades. "_Immobulus,"_ we whispered. Everything froze. "Okay, now we need to identify who things are who. You know the spell right?"

"Hermione, I'm not a First Year you know?" I said. Did she honestly think me of dumb?

She blushed. "Sorry Fred. We both raised our wands. _"Idem."_ Names appeared over all the items hovering in the air. We put them neatly away, then exhausted, collapsed on Hermione's bed.

We both lay in silence, but after a few seconds I turned to my side. Hermione's eyes were closed lightly. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. "Hermione?"

She opened one eyelid. "Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

She opened her other eye and turned on her side, our faces inches apart. "Of course, I don't," she said. "I just think that . . . I will always imagine you at the Third Year boy that comforted a nerdy little girl when his younger brother hated her."

She remembered that?

_It was on Halloween, my Third Year, and her First Year. I found her crying behind a curtain a bit away from the Common room._

_I opened the curtain and saw a little girl, with bushy brown hair on the floor crying. "Um, are you ok?" I asked. She looked up at me, and I remember thinking that they were the prettiest, most innocent eyes I had ever saw. _

"_Yes, I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes. "Just some stupid boys picking on me again."_

_I set my backpack down, and sat next to her, closing the curtains. "What's your name?" I asked._

"_Hermione, Hermione Granger."_

"_Who was picking on you?"_

"_Stupid Harry Potter, and stupid Ron Weasley," she said._

_I was infuriated when she said my brother's name. "Hermione, my little brother is a git. Just ignore him. Don't let him get to you."_

_She looked at me, a little worried looking. "You're Fred Weasley, aren't you?" she asked._

_I nodded._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult your brother. I really should watch my mouth," she said._

"_Don't worry about it. Ron is the one that needs to watch his mouth. Trust me Hermione; he is going to get hell from me and George later."_

_She smiled, and I reached into my bag, and took out a chocolate frog, placing it in her small hand._

"_Wow, thanks Fred," she said. We both stood up and I realized how small she was. Only to my torso. _

"_Want to walk with me to the feast?" I asked._

"_No, I think I'm going to skip the feast. I don't think I could handle seeing Harry and Ron. Thanks for your help though." She grabbed her bag, and started to walk away, when I wanted to ask her something._

"_Hermione?"_

_She turned around. "Yes Fred?"_

"_How did you know who I was?"_

_She smiled. "All the girls I share a dorm with have a crush on you, they talk about you and George nonstop. But, don't worry. I don't."_

_The thing was, I sort of wanted her to._

"You remember that?"

She nodded. "It was my first happy memory of this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said blushing. "The thing is though, you make me happy. A lot of my happy memories involve you. Every time I see you, George and Lee together, I sort of wish I was with you."

She was bright red by now. "Well, we better get downstairs. The girls are all tired."

I stood up, pulling her to her feet and she began walking to the door. I stood still then took two strides, spun her around, and kissed her.

Her lips on mine felt right. I was kissing Hermione. She melted into my arms, and I held her up. A few seconds later we backed apart. She was smiling at me, and I held her.

"You make me happy too Hermione."

. . .

George, Lee and Angelina, stood outside the Fourth year girl dorms, watching the two.

"Wow, George, you we're right. Hermione and Fred do like each other."

"I told you I know my twin. Now I believe you two owe me 10 galleons . . ."


End file.
